


Your Stereotypical High School Romance

by thespookiest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespookiest/pseuds/thespookiest
Summary: When football player Jason Todd catches cheerleader Dick Grayson during some pregame stretching, he comes to realize that perhaps he's had a small crush for quite some time. The rest of the night is an adventure of sorts for the two, between awkward stares and breakfast for dinner.





	Your Stereotypical High School Romance

“Let’s go Gotham Knights!”

The cheer squad, well, cheered, getting everyone excited for the game. Gotham Knights versus their big rivals, the Metropolis Lions. Jason was terrified, to say the least. As the star of the team, there was a ton of pressure on him to play like a football god. 

“Let’s go Todd, game time!” Wally cheered, clapping his shoulder with an enthusiastic smile. Jason let out a nervous laugh, shaking his head as he took a sip of his Gatorade. His eyes wandered over to the cheerleaders, some practicing their stunts, some ogling the football players, and some doing their stretches. His gaze landed on a particular cheerleader, bent over to touch her toes. He couldn’t help but stare at her ass, hugged tightly by the optional pair of tights she had chosen to wear instead of the usual skirt. Not the he minded, of course. Wally followed Jason’s gaze, laughing when he realized where he was staring. “Get ‘em, tiger!” He joked, shaking his head as he left to go talk to someone else. 

Jason just rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the girl.   
Or, at least, to who he had thought was a girl. 

The cheerleader had slowly stood back up, revealing themselves to be none other than Dick fucking Grayson. His eyes went wide, and he could hear Wally and Roy laughing their asses off in the background. “You sure do know how to pick ‘em, Todd!” Roy hollered, bent over in laughter. Jason just gulped, finding he couldn’t take his eyes off him for some odd reason, which didn’t even bother him, for an even weirder reason. Dick started working on some stunts, which was most certainly not helping Jason’s case of The Gays. 

A few of Dick’s friends nudged him, nodding their heads towards Jason’s general direction.   
“Looks like someone’s got an admirer,” Kori teased, smirking at Dick. He raised an eyebrow and turned his head just in time to watch Jason turn his face away with what looked like an embarrassed expression. Dick just rolled his eyes, turning back to look at his friends. “I’m not the one wearing a short skirt!”

“Yeah, and we aren’t the ones with amazing asses,” Stephanie shot back, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk. 

Dick couldn’t help but laugh and look back at the football player, gently biting his lip. 

“Ah, I take it someone’s crush hasn’t gone away yet? Or has it been rekindled because mister hottie is checking you out right back?” Steph teased.

“Just do your stretches,” Dick ordered, sitting on the grass to continue his stretches, an amused smile on his face.

“Todd! West! Harper! Get your asses over here!” Their coach yelled at them, the rest of the team already in the huddle laughing at them. Jason, Wally, and Roy walked over, Roy and Wally shoving each other and blaming it on the other. Jason chuckled, peering out of the corner of his eyes to see if Dick was watching

He was.

The coach gave them the game plan as the cheerleaders pumped up the crowd, people screaming and cheering for their teams.   
“Got it?”  
“Yes coach!”  
“Alright, Knights on three!”  
“One, two, three, KNIGHTS!” the team yelled putting their helmets on and rushing to the field. Jason whooped, running to his appropriate spot on the field. He risked one quick glance at Dick, who was facing the players and cheering. Looking back at the game at hand, he decided that he’d give Dick a reason to cheer. After a series of grunts, the game was off to a start, and Jason was the star of the show. Within the first thirty seconds, Jason managed to catch the ball and sprint down across the field, getting a touchdown. 

The rest of the game went on like that, Jason playing like he never had before in his life.   
And Dick most certainly noticed.

Dick stared at Jason, watching how his sweat-soaked hair fell in face, and how wide his smile was as a result of the big win.   
“Y’know, I bet the view is a lot better up close,” Kori commented, suddenly appearing next to him.  
“Your point?”  
“My point is…you should go talk to him. I mean, did you not notice how he kept glancing back at you to see if you were watching how amazingly he was playing? He’s soooo into you!”  
“Yeah? Or maybe he was checking out the ex,” he nodded his head towards Kara, who was doing her cool down stretches.   
“Please, she was nowhere near you all night! There’s no way!”  
Dick sighed, looking at Jason again. “It’s a nice thought, Kori, but no.”  
“Fine, I’ll just go ask myself,” she smirked.  
“Korinne Anders, don’t you dare!”  
“Relax! I’m not asking him, I’ll ask Roy! I’ll just ask if he was looking at anyone in particular.”  
“Mention my name, and I swear to god—”  
“Calm down, Goldie. Talk to you later?”  
Dick eyed her suspiciously, before deciding that she wouldn’t ruin his social life. “Yeah yeah, later.”

Jason watched Dick and Kori hug, mildly frowning to himself.   
“Don’t worry dude, no guy can be like Dick Grayson and be straight!”   
“Not helping, Roy.”  
“Hey, I’m just saying. Come one, we’re going to get burgers, wanna come?”   
Jason nodded, pulling his bag on to his shoulder. “Sure thing. Anyone need to ride in my car?”  
“Well, I know Vic took it upon himself to invite some cheerleaders. Maybe you can give your boy toy a ride?” Roy smirked.  
“I wanna kill you sometimes.”  
Roy just laughed, motioning for Jason to follow him so that they could get their rides situated. 

And Dick Grayson would be riding alone with Jason Todd. 

Peachy.

Stephanie coughed, covering up a laugh as Dick almost fell over.   
“Well, what a lovely turn of events!” She teased, walking with Dick to the parking lot. “I suppose we don’t need our lovely Korinne to go asking around?”  
“Please shut up.”  
“Oh come one! You should be ecstatic! You’ve had a crush on him since, like, freshman year!”  
“Stephanie Brown.”  
“Okay, okay, backing off. I’m gonna catch a ride with Tim, see you there?” 

Dick nodded, then turned to walk towards Jason’s truck, gulping.

“I, uh, guess I’m riding y— with you?” Dick clenched the fist that was holding his cheer bag, sincerely hoping Jason hadn’t caught his slip.  
Jason stared at Dick for a few minutes too long, suddenly entranced by how…beautiful Dick was up close. How had not Jason noticed before?  
“…Jason?”  
“Huh? What? Oh, er, yeah, unless you wanna ride with someone else?”  
He smiled after Dick shook his head.   
“Well then, hop on in.” Jason opened the door for Dick, then closed it after him, jogging to the driver’s side and climbing in. He started the truck and turned on the radio, glancing at Dick. “Anything in particular you wanna listen to?”  
Dick just shrugged, biting his lip. “Anything, really. Oh, except country.”  
Jason feigned hurt, putting a hand over his heart with an insulted expression. “No country? How dare you! Leave my domain!”   
Dick just laughed. “Ah, my sincerest apologies, oh holy country music king!”

Now it was Jason’s turn to laugh, and Dick couldn’t help but feel the butterflies fluttering relentlessly in his stomach. All these years of having classes with Jason Todd, and he had never spoken to him further than the occasional hello. This was something else. They were closer than usual, close enough that Dick realized Jason had dimples, and God they were adorable.   
Dick also realized, without meaning to, that he was close enough to suck Jason’s dick. He cleared his throat to keep from getting any ideas, raising his eyes back up to find that Jason’s green ones were already looking at him. He felt an embarrassed blush creep up onto his cheeks. The two just kind of sat there, staring, until Jason’s phone rang, startling the both of them.   
Jason quickly answered, pressing it to his ear and wincing when he was met with the loud yelling of Wally West. “DUDE!! What’s taking so long?! Have you even left?!” 

Dick laughed as Jason rolled his eyes, starting to pull the truck out its parking space.   
“Yeah yeah, we’re leaving right now. And quit the shoutin’, I’d rather not go deaf tonight.”  
“Why? So you can hear Grayson moaning your name all night loooong~?” Wally teased. Jason could practically hear the smirk.  
“Will you shut up?!” He hissed, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see if Dick noticed. If he did, he didn’t make a comment, or much of a facial expression.   
“Whatever Todd. See you in a few.”  
“Yeap, bye.”

He locked his phone and slid it back into his pocket, driving out of the high school parking lot and onto the road.

“What was that about?”  
“Just Wally being an impatient shit. You’d think with how fast he moves that everything around him is just slow motion.”  
This earned him a small laugh from Dick. The rest of the car ride went on like that, a few jokes thrown here and there, light hearted laughter. After a while, Jason glanced over at Dick, whose head was resting against the passenger side window, his eyes looking a little droopy. He chuckled, returning his attention to the road. “You okay?”  
Dick blinked his eyes in surprise, sitting up. “Yeah, just sleepy. We’ve been working on that routine forever, and they made us all pull an all-nighter last night to perfect it.”  
Jason let out a low whistle. “Yikes. Honestly, though, it looked amazing. How do you…do all that? I get nervous just watching you flip around, pulling off all those stunts.”  
Dick merely shrugged, unable to suppress the smile that surfaced as a result of the realization that Jason had indeed been watching him. “I dunno, it comes naturally to me, I guess.”

“Definitely looked natural, you move like water.”  
Dick felt another blush come on, and risked a glance at Jason, who, thankfully, had his full attention on the road. He studied Jason, how sharp his jawline was, and how his green eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the passing street lamps. 

“Well, sir Dick Grayson, we have arrived to the palace of burgers,” Jason joked, turning to give Dick a boyish smile.   
Rolling his eyes, Dick unbuckled his seatbelt.   
The two climbed out of the truck and entered the burger joint, immediately greeted by the loud hooting of football players and giggles of cheerleaders trying to hit on said football players.   
They stood at the door, cringing at the group. 

“Well. What did we expect from a combo cheerleader-football team get together?” Jason joked, forcing a laugh. He looked over at Dick, who looked visibly uncomfortable with the situation. “We could go somewhere else? If you want, I mean. I know a place that makes amazing pancakes.”  
“…Do they have waffles?”  
Jason chuckled. “Yeah, I’m fairly certain they have waffles.” He motioned for Dick to follow him, then left the place, feeling Roy’s teasing eyes on his back as the left.

The atmosphere of the little diner was much better, in Dick’s opinion. The place was pretty empty, and they were able to score a booth next to the window, letting them watch the late night city life. The waitress handed them menus and left them to choose what they wanted to eat.  
“Okay, I know you wanted waffles, but you need to try the pancakes, they’re the best in Gotham!”  
“Mmm, I don’t know, I make a pretty mean pancake.”  
Jason scoffed. “Well, until you make me some, I think I’ll stay adamant in my belief that these are the best.”  
“I guess you’ll just have to come over and try for yourself,” Dick smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.   
Jason shook his head with laughter. “Yeah? I guess I do, then.”  
The two just stared at each other for a moment, small smiles on their faces. 

“Are you two ready to order yet?”  
“huh?” Jason snapped out of it, his attention flying to the waitress. Dick thought it was cute how dazed he suddenly looked, having been startled. “Oh, yeah! Uh, I’ll have a short stack of your world famous blueberry pancakes, and a glass of orange juice, please?”  
“Of course, darling! And you?”  
“Well, I was going to have waffles, but I think a certain somebody over here will maul me if I don’t order some pancakes, so I’ll have some chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of milk!”  
Jason and the waitress laughed, and the woman collected the menus and left.

“I wouldn’t necessarily maul you, but good thing you got those pancakes, haha. Gotta say though, orange juice is the best thing to drink with pancakes.”  
“That’s where you are sorely mistaken, friendo. Milk is the only way to go!”  
Jason just laughed. “Milk is disgusting!”  
“Well, maybe if you drank your milk, you’d be taller!”  
“…I’m taller than you?”  
“Maybe you’d be even taller, then!”  
“Don’t be such a Richard.”  
Dick rolled his eyes, snorting. “Yes, because I’ve never heard that one before. Where do you come up with such amazing comebacks?”  
Jason laughed, shaking his head and leaning back into his seat. “You’re such an ass,” Jason teased, smirking at Dick.   
Dick just shrugged. “Yeah, well, you are what you eat,” he said without thinking. He was mortified at first, but soon broke out into a fit of laughter, which Jason followed, after his shock wore off.   
“I…am so using that!”

Dick nodded, straightening his posture, which was as straight as he got, and trying to catch his breath as the waitress came over.   
She had an eyebrow raised as she wordlessly set their plates down and left. Jason and Dick glanced at eachother before bursting out into laughter all over again, Jason clapping his hands as he tried to breathe.

“Do you think she heard?” Jason choked out, trying to calm down. 

Dick just shrugged, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. He cleared his throat, trying to calm down as well as he wiped at his eyes to rid himself of the tears that had escaped in the process. When the two were finally calm enough to eat, Jason kept his eyes trained on Dick, waiting for him to take the first bite of his pancake.   
Dick’s face completely froze up for a second, then contorted into a look of sheer awe. “oh my GOD this is amazing where has this place been all my life? Holy fucking shit.”   
Jason laughed, diving into his own pancakes. “I told you, world’s best pancakes!”

The two went on with their meal, making small talk and horrible jokes. After a while, Dick let out a small shiver, having gotten cold since the diner had their ac on blast. 

“You okay?” Jason asked before taking a sip of his juice.  
Dick nodded, dismissing his concern. “Yeah, I’m just cold. I think I left my sweatshirt at the field…”  
Jason shrugged off his letterman jacket, offering it to Dick. “Here, I’m not even cold.”  
“Oh, Jay, no, it’s fine!”  
Jason smiled at the new nickname, shaking his head. “I insist! Besides, I’m like a human heater, I’m never cold. I just wear it to look cool.”   
Dick took the jacket, internally screaming as he put it on. Even if Jason had just played a pretty intense game of football, the jacket smelled absolutely amazing, and he had to resist the urge to raise the collar so he could sniff it. “Thanks.”  
Jason nodded, loving how adorable Dick looked in the jacket that was quite obviously too big for him, the sleeves going far past his fingers. The perks of being a buff football player, I guess, Jason thought to himself. 

A few moments had passed before Dick announced he was officially full. Jason flagged the waitress down and asked for a box and check.   
“Oh, I’ll pay!” Dick offered when she returned, reaching into his backpack for his wallet.   
Jason scoffed, already holding his wallet and fishing around for his card. “Of course not, it’s on me. I did bring you here, didn’t I?”  
“Jay!”  
“You boys know you can just split the bill, right?”  
“no, I’m paying!” The both replied at the same time. Jason sighed, slouching back in his seat.   
“Oh come on, I’ll pay. You can pay next time!” 

Dick was going to argue, but when Jason basically promised there would be a next time, he almost forgot how to speak. Jason took Dick’s silence as a sign of victory, and gave the waitress his card, then started carefully stacking the remains of Dick’s pancakes into the box. Dick sighed and downed the rest of his milk. 

“Well, thanks for the meal, then.”  
Jason looked at Dick after handing him his box, smiling. “Anytime.”

The waitress returned Jason’s card and the two were up and walking back to Jason’s old truck.  
“Oh shit, I didn’t realize how late it was. I’ll drive you home?”  
Dick nodded, climbing back into the truck. Once in, Jason turned the radio on and pulled out of the lot, driving towards the outer edges of Gotham. “Wayne manor, I’m assuming?” Jason smirked, keeping his eyes on the road.   
“Uh yeah, just take a left on seventh and then keep going until you get to the belfry, then take the second right and keep going until I say something.”  
“Aye aye, captain!” Jason saluted with a chuckle, offering Dick a smile before returning his attention to driving. 

When they arrived, Jason pulled up to a stop. He let out a low whistle, looking up at the mansion.   
“Dang Dickie, this place is so much bigger than the papers make it seem.”  
Dick shrugged. “Dickie?”  
Jason laughed, not realizing he had said it. “Sorry, it just...seemed to fit you, I guess, haha.”   
Dick went to open his door, but found it was still locked. 

“Oh! Sorry, this truck is pretty old, doesn’t really open when you tell it to sometimes,” he chuckled. He leaned across Dick to unlock the door, then stopped half way back to his seat, perplexed by how goddamn amazing Dick looked in the pale moonlight. They stared at each other, Dick feeling like the air had been sucked out of him as Jason seemed to intently study every feature of his face.  
“Jay...” he whispered, his gaze falling to Jason’s lips for a split second before rising back to those emerald green eyes. 

Jason seemed to realize something, because he leaned back to his side so fast he almost hit his head on the rearview mirror. “I, uhm,” he cleared his throat, “let me help you carry your stuff.”   
Dick nodded, but frowned, handing Jason his cheer bag before slinging his backpack over his shoulders and picking up his pancake box. He opened the door, stepping out into the biting cold of a fall Gotham night. It was only then that he remembered that he was still wearing Jason’s jacket, but Jason seemed to not notice, and if he had, he had made no effort to get it back.   
The two walked up to the door, which Dick opened. The two stopped again, unsure of what to say. Dick heard Titus, Damian’s dog, walking towards them, and he was thankful for once that the dog had been trained to not bark at him. 

“Well, this is it,” Dick whispered, not wanting to go inside. Sure, all they had done was go and get breakfast at an hour that was most definitely not meant for breakfast, but honestly? It had been the most fun he had had in a while.   
“Yup,” Jason replied, looking down at Dick. He heard the clicking of their dog’s nails on the marble floor get louder as it approached. As it walked outside, it seemed to purposely bump into Dick, knocking him forwards into Jason’s chest, making Dick drop the box of pancakes in an attempt to grab onto something to keep from falling, which happened to be Jason’s arms.   
Dick’s eyes widened as he laughed nervously, looking up at Jason.   
For what felt like the millionth time that night, they were stuck, lost in each other’s eyes. Jason loved how blue Dick’s eyes looked right then and there, how they would put the Caribbean ocean to shame. Slowly, Jason leaned down, slow enough for Dick to pull away if he wanted to. 

Dick didn’t.

He leaned up to meet him half way, eyes half closed as their lips gently collided. The kiss was everything Dick had imagined it would be, and more. He instinctively brought his arms up to wrap them around Jason’s neck, and felt Jason wrap an arm around his waist, the other tangled in Dick’s dark hair. It started off gentle and slow, then built up to an almost needy one, Jason’s grip on Dick’s hair tightening ever so slightly.

Jason had kissed several girls before this, but none of them compared to the kiss he was sharing with Richard fucking Grayson. It felt so real, so spontaneous to him. It felt like home to him, even if he didn’t know Dick that well. But hell if he was going to keep being a stranger. In this moment, when everything faded around them and all that existed was the two of them, Jason realized that he wanted to know everything about Dick. He wanted to know his favorite movie, his favorite song, what he did when he was bored, what he did to cheer himself up when he was sad, what kind of ice cream he liked, if he watched the cheesy horror movies that were always on around Halloween time. He wanted to know all this and more. 

Although neither of them wanted to, they had to part for air. Jason pressed his forehead against Dick’s, a small smile on his face. “Er, goodnight kiss, I guess?” That earned him a laugh from Dick, which made Jason’s heart flutter. Like it always had. Jason just hadn’t noticed until then.

“I should probably go inside…” Dick whispered, not wanting anyone to walk down and ruin their moment.   
Jason nodded, unwrapping himself from Dick. “Alright. Goodnight then, I guess? Uh, see you in school?”  
Dick nodded, and Jason turned to slowly jog back to his beat up truck. Dick stayed in the light of the porch, watching Jason pull away. It was only then that Dick felt how hot his face was from blushing so much. He couldn’t believe it. He kissed Jason Todd. And what’s more, Jason Todd kissed back. With a stupid smile on his face, Dick bent down to pick up his pancakes, which hadn’t spilled out, thank god, and his cheer bag, then went inside and closed the door behind him quietly. Titus circled around him, seemingly proud of himself. 

“Good job, boy,” Dick cooed, petting its head as he walked to the kitchen to drop his pancakes off. When he was finally in bed, he couldn’t help but keep replaying the night’s events in his head, blushing like a mess when he got to their kiss.  
It happened the exact way he wanted it to: an amazing kiss to end an amazing night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this has been sitting in my fic folder for quite some time, so I thought I would finally post it! It's not too great, but it's one of my favorite stories that I've written for them so I hope you guys enjoy it. Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
